10 Reasons I Have To Hate You
by Arii-hime
Summary: There are so many reasons I have to hate you but it'll just be easier to write why I hate everybody." Ah yes, the classical list of reasons why you hate someone. And frankly, it never gets old. Slight crack.
1. Reason 1: Mikan Sakura

I was looking up reasons to hate Edward Cullen (frankly I find Twilight dumb anyways...I hate Edward, Bella AND Jacob. But the books were good, even if they did have dumb people who needed to get a frickin' life and DECIDE in it) when this floated to me...an awesome idea! XD Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Mmkay? But I do own the hates. ;) This applies to all chapters, in case I forget.

**NOTE:** _I actually don't hate any of these people I list. (Unless I say so, of course.) This was just for fun. So don't flame the crap out of me when you read. This'll be easy to update! XD_

* * *

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 1:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Mikan Sakura

* * *

_

10. She's so dumb it's sickening.

9. She always, always, ALWAYS exposes her panties to Natsume. Honestly, how is that possible? She exposes them to him and no one else. Always.

8. She's so clumsy. Since when does someone trip ten thousand (and counting) times a day?

7. She doesn't know when to let people alone. Let a pessimist be a pessimist.

6. Why...is she so frickin' CLINGY? Can't she hug herself or a tree or something? Again: LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE!

5. She can make anything seem exciting. She can make committing SUICIDE exciting.

4. She's so optimistic. Really. Jumping off a building is not something to be optimistic about.

3. You can make a list of all the reasons you hate her and you'll pathetically run out of reasons before you finish. Like me.

2. She can never alternate her hairstyle. She always has to have those freaking pigtails. Come in on the day of finals? Pigtails. Come in seven years later? Pigtails. Come in on the day of the end of the world? PIGTAILS.

1. I love her. I hate the fact that I love her so much.

* * *

"Who wrote this?!" Mikan exclaimed, clutching the list in her hands. "I am so not clingy! Whoever wrote this obviously doesn't know me!" She threw the list down before she finished it and stormed out, head held high.

Natsume smirked. Obviously she hadn't read the last reason or she would have known.

* * *

_Okay? What do you think? Was it good?_

_In case you were wondering, on reason 9, he wrote it in third person so---you know---she wouldn't find out. But then it ended up backfiring cuz of the end XD_

_I was going to make it in my point of view...but then I thought it'd be cuter if they were writing about each other. :P_

_This isn't gonna be long, just something I can work on when I'm bored and feeling humorous._

_So...tell me if ya liked it. Review, pleasies. :)_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Ariisha-chan_


	2. Reason 2: Natsume Hyuuga

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 2:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

_

10. He acts like he's so cool and high and mighty when he's not.

9. He is a pervert. He always looks at Mikan's panties every single day.

8. Has he ever smiled? Correction, WILL he ever smile? It's a mystery of nature.

7. He's a huge pessimist. All he's missing is the black nail polish and the gothic clothing.

6. In every conversation, he always somehow finds a way to say, "Hn." HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE???

5. Basically he has brainwashed everyone to think that if you are not him your life is not even worth living.

4. Someone tries to go against him, that person "mysteriously" disappears.

3. Someone makes him do something stupid, that person will be target practice.

2. Everyone says nice things about him because they know they will be pwned if they don't.

1. He tries to act like he doesn't know that a CERTAIN PERSON whose initals are M.S. loves him.

* * *

Hotaru grinned evilly as Mikan screamed bloody murder in Natsume's ear. Half the room was on fire and all everyone else wanted to do was get the heck out of there.

Except her. She had work to do.

* * *

_Hahaha. :)_

_Review?_

_~Ariisha-chan_


	3. Reason 3: Hotaru Imai

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 3:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Hotaru Imai

* * *

_

10. She is seriously obsessed with money. It is inhumane to love money that much.

9. She blackmails people to the point that she could take their college funds and they wouldn't even care.

8. Her inventions are psychotic weapons of torture.

7. She has this soul-piercing stare that would make even The Undertaker shrink away.

6. She never ever ever grows her hair out. Not ever. Does it even GROW?

5. She could easily be Hitler's sister and everyone was correct in their suspicions.

4. She LIVES for crab. Crab is not that good. She is a crab killer.

3. If you damage any of her things you basically just carved your name on your tombstone.

2. She is seriously evil. She ranks up with Natsume on the evil scale.

1. She tries to deny that she happens to love a certain blond boy in class B.

* * *

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders as Ruka turned crimson from his neck to his scalp. Mikan was crying out, "WHAT? Hotaru, you don't love ME too?!" while everyone else was just creeped out.

It didn't matter. She wrote it anyway.

* * *

_:)_

_~Ariisha-chan_


	4. Reason 4: Ruka Nogi

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 4:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Ruka Nogi

* * *

_

10. He loves animals too much. And he shows explicit amounts of affection when he's near them. Seriously, it should be rated R.

9. C'mon. Blond hair. Blue eyes. TELL ME HE'S NOT A DEMON.

8. HE IS STUPID

7. STUPID

6. STUPID

5. STUPID

4. He shows gay tendencies. How do we all know he's not secretly dating Natsume?

3. That bunny has GOT to go. What? Is he gonna be carrying that bunny around in high school, too? He's gonna grow up eventually! Either that or the bunny will die.

2. Everytime anyone brings up topics like Hotaru or his gayness and love for animals he gets all blushy and starts screeching. He is the easiest person in the world to target for bullying and he probably would be if he weren't friends with Natsume.

1. He is constantly in denial of his love for an amethyst-eyed girl.

* * *

And of course Ruka got blushy and screechy after they saw this, too.

* * *

_You could tell I was running out ;)_

_~Ariisha-chan_


	5. Reason 5: Sumire Shouda

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 5:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Sumire Shouda

* * *

_

10. She always chases after Natsume. He doesn't like you, Sumire. GET OVER IT.

9. Her hair is so easy to make fun of because it's curly, green and permed and she always wears it like that. If she hates it when people poke fun at it, then CHANGE IT.

8. She claims she's the president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub when that just signifies she's a stalker.

7. She'll skin you alive if you say something mean about her that's true and she knows it. But she still skins you alive.

6. Oh yeah, and she always chases after Ruka when she fails to catch Natsume's attention. Who also doesn't want to be bothered.

5. She tries to stick herself in with the cool people, when in truth, she belongs with Mochu and all of them.

4. And she knows that. But she denies it.

3. To see her go from murderess to innocent is just scary.

2. She's a freakin' _**CAT/DOG/THING**_. Which means we should call her a **_KITTY/MUTT/THING_**.

1. She always beats up on the mind reader when she knows that's who she really loves.

* * *

Imagine how much bloodshed there was after Sumire got ahold of this.

* * *

_...Sumire's okay, it was just fun to contradict her... :)_

_~Ariisha-chan_


	6. Reason 6: Yome Kokoro

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 6:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Yome Kokoro

* * *

_

10. He always smiles. He never frowns. That is not normal.

9. He thinks playing jokes are so funny when in truth he will joke with the wrong person at the wrong time and hit an early grave.

8. He always reads everyone's minds just to find out their most personal secrets, which can get really annoying.

7. He has the worst friends and associates...really.

6. He is the nosiest most annoying loser on earth.

5. He's really retarded. Giving his position, it's a sheer miracle he's smarter than Mikan.

4. SUMIRE IS NOT THAT SCARY. Toughen up and let her know who's boss, for the love of Pete.

3. Or maybe not, seeing that he's already on a thousand people's shit lists and one false move and he's going out the window.

2. His hair. It's just...unattractively messy.

1. That green haired girl? Permy? Yeah, he loves her.

* * *

And nobody had a thing to say about it.

* * *

_Hahaha. Koko is actually one of my favorite characters. I ran out of reasons to hate him on reason number 7. XD_

_~Ariisha-chan_


	7. Reason 7: Yuu Tobita

**10 Reasons I Have To Hate You**

**Reason 7:** _10 Reasons I Have To Hate Yuu Tobita

* * *

_

10. He is such a little girl. If he cross-dressed no one would even be able to tell he was ever a guy.

9. He can't fight or do anything for crap. He always gets bullied.

8. If he wasn't able to make illusions, he'd pretty much be screwed for life.

7. And what good does that do him, if he's too wimpy to think up seriously scary or crazy or disgustingly horrifying ones?

6. His hair is short and ugly, and his glasses are all...roundish. Roundish glasses are lame.

5. Everyone can beat him up and take his lunch money or whatever, and he can't do a thing about it.

4. He's the class representative, and that doesn't even help him at all.

3. He's such a sissy it might be contagious.

2. What's the point of being nice to everyone if no one is nice to you back? I mean, come on.

1. HE IS SO LAME NO ONE EVEN LIKES HIM EXCEPT MAYBE THE BLUE-HAIRED CHICK!!!

* * *

Nonoko blushed a deep red. Mikan screamed, "That is so mean! Iinchou is very nice and respectful!" Yuu screamed, "This is unkind! I am not a sissy!"

"Yeah, Tobita, you kinda are..."

* * *

_...Yuu's okay too. I don't like him though. Not a lot. I seriously believe he is a sissy._

_Review, to help aid Yuu in the cause to make him less of a sissy (which is never going to happen)._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
